Chair War
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: "You're sitting on my chair," "Excuse me?" "I said you're sitting on my chair. It's mine." "No it's not, I don't see your name anywhere here." All he wanted was his chair back, but the blonde was not giving up anytime soon.


**A/N: No! Don't kill me for making another fic when I rarely update mine! Anyway, it's a GraLu one-shot meant for humor purposes! Well, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a normal day. Gray walked into class, receiving several squeals of 'Gray-sama' and of course, he ignored them as usual. He walked towards his usual seat, the one next to the window where he could just stare outside, seeing the view and guess what? He found the new student sitting on <strong>his<strong> chair.

"You're sitting on my chair," He stated bluntly, short and straight to the point.

The girl who had been reading a book looked up to him, and the first thing that came to his mind was that she was pretty cute.

She had smooth golden hair, a portion tied up with a blue ribbon sideways and warm brown eyes. For once, Gray was fooled to think that this new girl was innocent and well-mannered because that image was broken when she replied quite rudely, "Excuse me?"

Sure, she might have sounded polite but Gray knew she was being rude. How he knew you asked? Well obviously because... Anyway, that was unimportant so back to the girl who stole his chair.

"I said you're sitting on my chair." Gray repeated, sounding harsher this time, "It's mine."

She raised an eyebrow, "No it's not, I don't see your name anywhere here."

Silence.

Gray gritted his teeth, this girl was a tough one, incredibly smart but he wasn't going to back down, "There is no need for any names, it has been official because I sat there for two years already."

"It's not yours and it has never been official because it's school's property," She stated, "Go search for another chair."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's mine."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" Gray was getting frustrated; this blonde chick over here just came on and stole his chair? That was unacceptable! Surely, there was only one way left to get his chair, and he would do anything to get it back.

Raising her chin to his eye level, he purred, "I'm sorry miss, could you please search for another chair? This one's mine,"

Sadly, she was unaffected. Pushing him back, she shook her head stubbornly, "No. I'm sitting here and it's final."

"Search for another chair!"

"I sat here first," She stated, before continuing to read her book.

"Don't ignore me for just some stupid book!"

"It's not stupid! Just leave me alone!"

"I will! When you move because it's my seat!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"How is it yours?"

"I sat here for two years."

"You use the same reason twice." She pointed out, smirking smugly.

"It's still mine,"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not because it has never been an official seat! Everyone could choose their seat in this school!"

"Well I'm choosing my seat right now, and you happened to be sitting on it,"

"I chose it first." She shot back.

"I chose it way before you!"

She stuck a tongue out, "Well it's mine now!"

"You said that it's school's property so how is it yours?" He smirked.

"Then I'll buy it!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're going to?"

"Just watch," She winked.

And she did took out a pile of cash and talked with the teacher, he laughed before ushering her back.

"Rejected?" He grinned.

"Accepted." She smirked, "Without pay."

"W-what?" He sputtered.

"Well it's mine now, so please back off," She smiled sweetly before pushing him back.

He was left dumbfounded, and what's even worse? He had to sit on a seat that was surrounded by his crazy fangirls.

* * *

><p>After class, he was determined to find the blonde because he wanted <strong>his <strong>chair back. It was **his, **not that blonde girl's. He saw her taking some books from her locker.

"I want it back."

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought I already said that it's mine now."

"Well I want it back. Because it's mine."

"Still mine~" She stuck out a tongue, before tossing him something, "Here."

He stared at the object, before facing the blonde with a confused expression, "For?"

"Your hands, they're rough," She replied, grinning widely before waving to him, leaving for the next class.

For the second time of the day, he was left dumbfounded, and he realized she was no ordinary girl.

"I'll win next time." He smirked, "So what was her name?" He muttered, before shrugging it off, leaving for his next class, "I'll just find out later, in our next chair war."

And he did find out her name, and she did too, because they had the same class together, and they both wanted the same chair. Again. What's even worse? Both of them had all of their classes together, and that meant, more chair war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, couldn't think of a better ending. Well, I hope you like it...?**


End file.
